Venom Flower
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Two lovely ladies from separate franchises meet to trade some info. And maybe a little bit more. Not safe for children! (Co-written with Major Mike Powell III.)


**Venom Flower**

 **A Killer Instinct & Final Fight/Street Fighter Story**

 **By Kamen Rider Omega and Major Mike Powell III**

 **Neither myself or Mike take any credit nor make any profit off of this story or it's characters, whom are the respective property of their parent companies. This story contains vivid sexual descriptions. You have been warned!  
**

**X X X**

The Mad Gear gang was running amok in Metro City and it wasn't long before Mayor Mike Haggar's one-man thug beatdown campaign to take down the gang garnered the attention of the C.I.A, who had embedded an agent deep undercover within the Mad Gear gang. Now, one of the C.I.A's deadliest, most capable agent, callsign "Black Orchid", was tasked to go to Metro City and make contact with the double agent.

"Excuse me, is the boss here? I'm looking for-"

"Poison? That's my cousin. She's been expecting you, miss~"

Black Orchid was greeted by a spunky ginger-haired woman that was working on the tires of a custom black-and-yellow Chevy Camaro in the contact's co-owned car and customs shop. The agent crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, turning her head in the direction of an office on the second floor of the shop, to which the ginger had pointed at with the wrench she held in her hand.

"Go ahead, miss~"

"Thank you." Orchid spoke nonchalantly and made her way up to that office, in which she found a woman that looked like the spitting image of the ginger at work downstairs, but instead of orange tresses, she had bubblegum-pink tresses and playful blue eyes, along with a grin on her plush, soft-pink lips.

"Who are the Patriots?" The pinkette questioned, an eyebrow raised and one leg crossed over the other. Black Orchid rolled her emerald eyes and shifted her weight to one foot and placed her hand on her hip.

"La li lu le lo. Goddamn, I told them that password was stupid," the agent shook her head in dismay and the double agent before her laughed heartily, waving her hand.

"Sorry~ I insisted on it. Anyway…Miss Orchid, I'm Poison. Let's get to the point: I have something for you and the higher-ups…" She spoke professionally, but then, her lips curled into a naughty grin. "But…it's not _for free~"_

Black Orchid raised both eyebrows in momentary surprise, but that surprise soon gave way to amusement and a tiny spark and warm flame of lust and attraction. So, this double agent, this beautiful pink-haired woman wanted pleasure in exchange for intel? Well…Black Orchid returned Poison's grin with a soft one of her own.

"You know, if you wanted a good time, you just had to ask, I was told you have...unusual capacity in that regard"

"What~? Didn't you read the full file they gave you?" Poison questioned with a raised eyebrow. Black Orchid shrugged her shoulders and then, gave the pinkette a winning smile.

"...Kind of skimmed over it. I was distracted by your face~" Poison laughed heartily again and cooed as Orchid stepped forward, closing the distance between her and Poison.

"Oooohhh, a sweet talker, aren't you~? Well..."

Poison grabbed a grinning Black Orchid by the chin and pulled her in close, a grin on her own pink lips.

"Why don't you put that sweet mouth and tongue of yours to _good~_ use, hm? You know the deal: I'll only share the intel I've gathered if you service me, honey." The pinkette purred in Orchid's face, blue eyes twinkling with lust and just a touch of arrogance.

Poison and Black Orchid both knew the information the deep undercover C.I.A operative had gathered would no doubt be vital for the fall of the Mad Gear gang.

"...Heh, fuck it. Fine, Miss Poison. A deal is a deal~"

"Good~!" Then, Poison pulled Black Orchid in for a deep, hot, passionate kiss. It was a clash of lips and tango of tongues right off from the get-go, to prove that there would be no nonsense here.

"Oooookay. I'm gonna clock out, 'cous! Have _fun~!"_ Poison and her ginger-haired cousin Roxxy shared a thumb's up as the "full woman" of the two flipped the car shop's sign to "CLOSED" and then, walked out the door with her personal belongings in hand.

As soon as they made it back to Poison's apartment, the two beautiful agents couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

It was in the middle of their mutual groping and fondling that Orchid's fingertips brushed against the crotch of Poison's shorts, a noteworthy bump catching her attention, the black haired woman's eyes going wide.

"I-Is that-?"

"My _concealed weapon,_ never leave home without it~" The pinkette wisecracked as she grabbed the tonfa-wielding woman's wrist, pressing Orchid's hand even harder into her bulge.

"W-Whoa...Ok...Ok, Miss Poison...I should have taken a closer look at your profile...but we are trained to improvise, so...~" Black Orchid soon went from shock and surprise to a grin on her face and a purr in the back of her throat, a purr not unlike a jaguar cub, as she began to open fondle and grope Poison through the fabric of the short jean shorts that hugged Poison's bulging crotch and tight ass.

"Aaahhh, yeah, yes...mmm...shiiit, Agent Orchid, you're _really~_ good at handling a cock, aren't you?" Poison cooed with approval and delight, grinning a lewd smile in Black Orchid's face, the two beautiful agents sharing deep kisses every now and then as the black-haired woman fondled and groped and squeezed Poison's girl-penis with great skill. Orchid smiled.

"Actually, you would be the first owner of a penis I have ever been with, but I am indeed, shall we say, familiar with _unyielding shafts,_ " she said with a smirk as she managed to undo the button on those overly-tight shorts, which were unzipped and hit the floor in an instant, revealing that Poison had gone commando.

Orchid's mouth once again dropped.

"Well, quite the _heavy caliber_ you are packing there!" she said with a glimmering twinkle in her eye. Poison smiled at the dark haired woman.

"I've seen what you look like in your combat outfit. You are one to talk about _heavy equipment_ , what with those bunker busters you sport on your chest~"

The woman laughed with absolutely no shame whatsoever as she idly urged Poison to sit down at the edge of her bed and then, Black Orchid made herself at home kneeling between the pinkette futa's thighs, both hands gripping Poison's hot, throbbing, meaty shaft not unlike one of her tonfas.

"Well, if it helps me win a match, and with a license to kill, I'll take the chance to make others forfeit or just kill them outright by flashing them my tits," the woman cooed and then, she put her mouth to less talking and more sucking, as she eagerly wrapped her lips around the hot-pink head of Poison's cock, slowly, teasingly beginning to bob her black head of hair up and down, up and down, trailing her tongue along the underside of the penis in her mouth, licking around the shaft and then, sucking only on the head.

She did this all the while looking up at Poison from between her legs, eyes half-lidded and giving the pinkette the hottest, most alluring look she had ever given and that Poison had ever seen.

"Shhhhit...ahhh baby, daaamn, you're good...really, really~ good! Mmm..." Poison cooed and moaned softly, not fighting the urge to grab Black Orchid by her luscious black bobcut, thus she jammed her cock in her face down to the hilt.

Orchid unintentionally gagged a bit on the thick shaft as it was suddenly shoved down her throat, but she held her breath just long enough for Poison to pull her head back up, an apologetic look in the pinkette's bright blue eyes, Orchid rubbing the futa's thighs with her hands gently to let her know that she wasn't upset.

As if to emphasize her lack of an issue, Orchid then took her hands to her button-up top, ripping it open much like how she had famously done in the Killer Instinct Tournament (which she and her brother Jago took down for good), revealing her bra-less breasts under the now bereft-of-buttons shirt, scooting up just enough so that she could wrap her goddess-like tits around Poisons ample dick, while still maintaining a constant suction and an obscene amount of slurping sounds around it.

"Hoooh shit! Ohhhh my God, oh wow...Orchid...oh God, these tits of yours...haaah~!" Poison cried out, a big smile on her face, her head thrown back and back arched, making Orchid lose sight of Poison's face by the arching of her back and prominent breasts in the way.

Orchid just smiled around Poison's girl-dick as she slurped, licked, sucked and just worked her incredibly blowjob magic on her, along with the bouncing and pushing of her huge breasts around the shaft that wasn't engulfed in the hot and slick confines of her mouth.

In her hyper-aroused state, Poison's hands went to her own breasts, massaging them through her trademark white cropped top, before she grabbed the hem of the all-too-short article of what barely counted as clothing and throwing it into the nearby corner as she pinched her now exposed nipples with gleeful abandon.

Poison suddenly grunted out something Orchid couldn't make out, but it became crystal clear as she suddenly felt jets of hot cum hit the back of her throat, Poison thrusting her hips up into Orchid's abundant cleavage with each spurt into her mouth. Orchid moaned as she drank down her first _from the source protein shake._

The brunette eagerly took the pinkette's powerful ejaculation like a champ, taking it all in and swallowing every last spurt of thick and sticky spunk coming from Poison in a way that would have made the most skilled of porn stars feel inadequate.

After it was over, Poison shuddered with pleasure as Black Orchid pulled back from Poison's crotch and then, moved up and gently and softly played with the pinkette's own large breasts, playfully tweaking the nipple of one and groping it, while nuzzling and sucking on the hard peak of the other, giving some lazy licks to the areola and suckling the nipple.

This earned her some heavy gasps and songbird-like coos from Poison, who eagerly moved her own hands to play with and fondle, grope, squeeze, and overall do whatever she wanted and everything Black Orchid liked done to her breasts, the ample tit flesh still warm and slick, coated with remnants of mixed saliva and pre-cum from the incredible blowjob Black Orchid just gave Poison.

"Where the Hell did you learn to play with tits like that?" Poison asked through panting breaths, her girl-cock still rock hard.

"Ever see any footage or images of Maya?"

"The jungle girl?"

"Yeah, we hit it off for a while. She's actually a lot more gentle of a lover than you'd think, despite being a literal Amazon~" Orchid said wistfully. "That having been said…" Orchid all but purred with a thick husk in her voice directly in Poison's ear. "I think it's time for a little _~ultra combo"_ she said with a wink as she placed Poison's hands on the belt that held up her green shorts.

"Fuck~! Full of puns, aren't you, sweetheart?"

Then, Poison eagerly worked to undo the belt that kept the skin-tight shorts of Black Orchid hugging her lovely hips and the treasures below, and the brunette gingerly slid down the cloth by herself, turning around and bending over right in Poison's face to give her the best seat in the house for her disrobing.

Poison licked her lips and her cock twitched in anticipation of what was to come.

"Now, then, Agent Poison...if you please~?" And thus, Orchid urged Poison to lay down on the bed and, after the pinkette had made herself comfortable on some comfortable, soft pillows, the no-longer green-clad woman crawled on top of her and, with no hesitation whatsoever, seized Poison's shaft, lined the cockhead with her already moist, nigh-dripping pussy, and then, Black Orchid made the plunge and impaled herself on Poison's big, throbbing penis.

Poison's hands clutched at the sheets in white-knuckled bliss as she felt that ultra-tight pussy, virgin to any penis, become fully deflowered by way of Poison's own throbbing shaft. Orchid felt every contour, every inch, every vein that throbbed against her tight inner walls.

"Mmmmhhh...aaah, baby, jaguar got your tongue, hm~? Aaahhh...shit, feels so good..." Black Orchid took great pride in taking in a penis for the first time ever and she had to admit: no person's fingers or tongue or toy inside her could ever compare to this, the sensation of being utterly filled to capacity by a meaty shaft, something alive.

"C'mon baby, Poison...aaahhh, hah, c'mon, hands here~!" The black-haired agent cooed and moaned, sighing with pleasure upon feeling Poison's hands let go of their grip on the sheets and instead moving up to cup and grope one of her heavying breasts and the other finding a home on her hip, squeezing the yielding, soft and hot flesh there.

Poison was a step beyond rationality at that point, so she was in absolutely no position to argue as she felt Orchid ride her length, her hands squeezing dutifully where Orchid had placed them, Orchid moaning as her own hands groped the pinkette's breasts.

The two were essentially biological pistons, rotating with euphoric precision upon each other, enjoying how they both felt, silky smooth skin on equally pleasant feeling flesh, until Orchid bent down, her ample breasts pressing into Poison's no-less-appealing ones, as she rode the pinkette's girl-cock, kissing the beautiful futa's lips, both of them muffling each other's moans in mid-lip lock.

The two lovers and fellow C.I.A agents kissed desperately, losing themselves to the feeling of their union, Orchid's flower petals drenched and squirting the sweet nectar all over Poison's lady-cock, coating the meaty shaft in her essence as the hot rod of girl-meat appeared and disappeared into her hot and slick depths. There was also the rubbing and mashing of their breasts, the ample mounds of flesh slick and warm, their nipples poking each other's chests with delightful, most pleasurable friction.

"Baby...Agent Orchid...fuck, gonna...gonna cum...ahhhhh fuck!" Poison moaned and cried out in Orchid's face while the emerald-eyed woman too began to lose it just as bad as her pinkette paramour.

"Yeah...fu-fuuuck yeah, gonna cum too...Poison, babe, with me...let it aaaalll out insiiiide~!" The woman on top whimpered, moaned and then, cried out with utter bliss as she felt orgasm about to wash over her, burying her face in the crook of Poison's neck and gripping her shoulders almost with a death grip. "FuuuuuckohmyGoooddd!"

Poison wrapped her strong arms around the woman who destroyed a godlike creature, shuddering as she spasmed, every inch of her body tingling and quaking from the force of her orgasm.

Orchid felt her body shake and jiggle as well, her mind rendered blank, like a computer on its blue screen, needing to be rebooted.

After that thunderous mutual orgasm, the two lovers immediately passed out, their arms encircling the other, Poison still inside the tonfa-mistress, though fully soft as could be.

The next day, Poison would live up to her word and tell Orchid everything…that is after sharing a little naughty romp in the shower with her fellow agent, after a delicious breakfast. But for the moment, the two were fully content to remain in the other's embrace.

And before leaving to continue her mission, Black Orchid made sure to leave Poison a slip of paper with her personal phone number on it, as well as memorize to heart the address of Poison's mechanic and customs shop. She could do with a custom job for her motorcycle.

 **X X X**

 **The End**

 **Well, this happened... guess I should have known better than to have offhandedly mentioned Orchid and Poison going to town.**

 **Mikey: You have nobody to blame but yourself, Omega-kun~**

 **Oh no I can blame you too, you weren't a bystander in all of this, mi hermano.**

 **Mikey: Heh, I know. Guilty as charged~! Seriously, though, writing this was incredibly random and as always, a total delight and pleasure, brother. : 3 And folks...Why Black Orchid from "Killer Instinct" and Poison from "Final Fight"? Better yet: why not~?**

 **Well let's see, blatant sex appeal, distinctive outfits, both are from fighting games, after a fashion... something about me being a bit too interested in Futanari for my own good...**

 **Mikey: See, folks~? : 3 This is why. So, to wrap it up, this was incredibly fun to write with you, Omega-kun.**

 **Likewise mi hermano. And to all the readers out there who like this sort of thing, I have another little story in the works, look forward to it in the near future under my profile!**

 **Mikey: You heard the man~! Now, do leave us a nice little review, yeah? Think of it as a trade: our effort to bring you a nice story, your effort to leave a nice and productive review. Sound fair? : 3**

 **You don't review you make my kitty cry!**

 **Mikey: Don't make O-kun's kitteh cry! Q.Q Till next time, folks!**

 **Mikey: Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
